I've been meaning to tell you
by Lovelyfanfics
Summary: Lois and Clark have developed a interesting realationship. Who knew it would come to this? What does Chloe have to do to keep them from killing each other? Updates to come...
1. I've been meaning to tell you

**I've Been Meaning to Tell You**

"I've been meaning to tell you  
I've got this feelin' that won't subside  
I look at you and I fantasize  
You're mine tonight  
Now I've got you in my sights"

I've been meaning to tell you 

That the smile on your face lights up my day

That the spark in your eyes when I tease you warms me

I like that I can affect you so

After all, it is better that I annoy you

Or you'd be in love with me in heartbeat

Yeah, right! You say, but believe me,

I know what I'm talking about

Anyway, you need a little loosening

Forget her, the one that shall remain nameless

The day has just begun, the air has changed

The past is a past gone by

Carpe diem, joie de vivre, La dolce vita

However you say it…

Just move on


	2. I guess u were lost when I first met u

I have to say that this is Clark speaking.

Oh yeah, I own nothing, not Clark, not Shelbie, or cornfields, only this computer I'm typing on. Enjoy!

* * *

**I Guess You Were Lost When I Met You**

"I guess you were lost when I met you  
Still there were tears in your eyes  
So out of trust and I knew  
No more than mysteries and lies"

I guess you were lost when I met you

But then I saved you...sort of

Ok, I was naked, cocky, and confused in a cornfield

Very children of the corn with the fire, the night time and the miles of corn

So says a certain cousin of yours

I took you in like a stray

Even Shelbie is more fun than you

Luckily I'm not conflicted

Love the dog, hate the dog

It's the allergies, Smallville, you say

Do try not to hit dogs, humans, or anymore cornfields

Believe me, I know what I'm talking about

Almost was animal feed

Anyway, you need some driving lessons

Either that or less multitasking behind the wheel

Oh, and lessons on manners

Mind your own business about you know who

She's mine to obsess over

Sayonara, arrive derci, ciao

Get the hint?


	3. Where have all the good men gone

**Where Have All the Good Men Gone**

"Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and turn and dream  
of what I need"

"Clark, why are you following me? You are worse than Shelby. Go home."

Lois was walking across the parking lot of the local community college in Smallville. To her great annoyance, she had watched through her rearview mirror that the plaid King of universe had been following her in his dad's truck for the last 20 minutes.

"I happen to have classes today…um I mean…I have to do some studying today."

"Uh-huh. At 6am, on a Sunday."

"Well…what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to absorb some knowledge. What do think I'm doing here? I have a hot tip from a source that there are some experiments going on at the campus that aren't on the up and up."

"Ok…What exactly does that mean?"

"It means you go home, farm boy, and tell that nosy cousin of mine that I don't need a babysitter. I've had more experience with tougher, criminals in Metropolis, not to mention I've been to more cities around the world than you've had dreams of Lana Lang."

Flashing her trademark grin, she stood defiantly in front of Clark waiting for him to leave.

She watched him nervously rub the back of his neck and sheepishly think up a quick response. "Lois, nothing will distract me from the fact that trouble seems to always find you. Just let me be your back up; I'll be quiet as a mouse."

Rolling her eyes, why did she even put up with him? She was going to have to have a long talk with her cousin the next time she saw her. Ugh! Chloe just couldn't leave well enough alone. Just because Lois had been ignoring, and maybe avoiding, Clark didn't mean she was getting into trouble. This was Smallville, Kansas; what's the worse that could happen to a sophomore, college journalist. "Fine! But keep up. I've got a story to write."

She rushed to get to the biology lab where they were running the vaccine trials. Clark had to almost super speed to keep up with her. When Lois stopped suddenly he crashed into her and she would have lost her balance if Clark hadn't wrapped his arms around her. "I think if you want to keep that hand of yours, you'll remove it from my chest."

"Oh…yeah, I'm a..sorry." He stuffed his hands into the front pockets of his jeans and avoided look at her in the eyes.

She rolled her eyes again. This would have been amusing for her to see him embarrassed, but her traitorous mind brought up images of what it would be like to have him touch her there without the fabric between their skin. She groaned and pushed that thought away.

"Now are you glad you followed me?" She gestured toward the long line of 300 senior citizens and children waiting to get shots for the volunteer vaccine trial.

Governments around the world were desperate to find a vaccine for the flu that had already killed Mercy, a small town, off the coast of Australia. Most likely the crowd was here for a ticket in the hefty drawing prize that one lucky person would win for compensation of participating in the trial.

"Well, Lois, why don't you do that thing you do…?"

"What?"

"You know: Somehow you always charm your way in and convince people to do things for you."

"Ahh…no. That would be Chloe with her getting me to do karaoke that one time."

"Wait Lois, what about that time I distracted that cheerleader so you could get information about that tainted Gatorade drink? "

"I have you beat, there was that time with the pole and dancing…eh…flag, patriotic thing."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind. Forget it." She mentally slapped her forehead for bringing that nightmare up.

"Oh, yeah." He smiled.

Lois eyes widened at the goofy grin he had on his face. His mind obviously went elsewhere, and she felt compelled to punch him in the arm, none too lightly either. And he didn't even flinch.

"Ow! What are you? Made of steel?"

"What? Oh, Lois, are you alright?"

She looked at him perplexed. He felt like a brick wall when he literally ran into her a few seconds ago and then this. Her hand really hurt. "I think I broke some bones," she said, wincing.

"No, you'll be fine."

"Oh, and how do you know that? Are you a doctor now?"

"Shut up, Lois. The line is moving."

"Urgh. Stupid farm boys who think they know so much. You'll be fine, he says…" Lois grumbled and complained while they waited in a line that wrapped around the hallways and out the front door of the biology building.

In her thoughts she was thinking that this was really stupid, and she hated spending time with the plaid King of the universe. Especially since those very detailed and hot - no disturbingly gross - dreams she had of a certain naïve farm boy. If she couldn't stand him, why couldn't she get him out of her head, even when she was sleeping?


End file.
